The Works
by DirectHit
Summary: SquaredCircles and I have challenged each other to random drabbles. These will be oneshots on the inner workings of the Soul Society and/or Hueco Mundo. Language, possible violence, possible suggestive themes.


**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in actually chapters for actual Fanfics, but here's a little one shot that I did for a drabble challenge between me and a friend. The prompt was "chess." I'll be doing more in the future, so look forward to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques strolls through the Soul Society with an air of power and arrogance, as though waiting for a fight. One can tell by his smile that he knows exactly where he wants to get into one, and with whom. If anyone were to know what this "whom and where" is, they'd know for a fact that he is insane.

As he walks to his destination, a large, fat man runs past him at high speeds, faster than one would think possible of a man his size. He can smell the fear and humility coming from him and can hear him mumbling under his breath.

"Stupid Captain... Why's she gotta... she's so... of course I know how to..."

Grimmjow, albeit confused at Maerechiyo Omaeda's little... episode, continues on to the Squad 2 barracks. The Ywatch incident had been resolved for many years now, and Grimmjow, having helped save the universe and all that, was allowed to frequent the Soul Society whenever he pleased, as long as he didn't eat the souls, however tempting it may be.

He steps into the barracks and follows the seemingly abandoned corridor to the office of Captain Sui-Feng, his soon-to-be prey. As he walks in unannounced, however, he notices that she has a chessboard lying on her desk, a slight smile on her lips.

As soon as Grimmjow appears, though, Sui-Feng loses the smirk. This disappoints Grimmjow a little, but he pushes it aside for his curiosity. "What's with the board?" he asks.

"Why is it any of your business?" Sui-Feng counters. She's not one to talk about her personal interactions with those of a lower rank than her.

"Nothing, I'm just curious," Grimmjow shrugs.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Sui-Feng points out with the same twisted humor that led her to hire Omaeda as a lieutenant.

Grimmjow smiles arrogantly. "I'm betting it had something to do with fat ass running away, huh?"

"It might. Why are you here?"

"Is it a crime to want to talk with an ally?"

"Actually, it is a crime to walk into a Captain's office uninvited," Sui-Feng says.

"Well then, what are you going to do about it?" Grimmjow's smile grows cockier.

"I could have you killed right now," Sui-Feng threatens. Then, she thinks of a better idea, one that had worked so well on Omaeda. "Instead, let's play."

"Play?" Grimmjow's smile is replaced with a confused frown.

"Chess," Sui-Feng elaborates.

"O-oh," Grimmjow says. he starts to sweat a bit.

"You do know how to play, don't you?" Sui-Feng taunts.

"O-of course! I can play! I'll beat your ass!" Grimmjow, not one to back down from a fight, accepts the challenge.

"Alright," Sui-Feng can tell that Grimmjow's bluffing, as she knew he would. "If I win, I'll have you executed. If you win..." she trails off, allowing him to make his demand.

"If I win, you have to do whatever I say for a week!" Grimmjow says, a triumphant smile in place.

Sui-Feng, knowing that she'll win, accepts the terms. She resets the pieces from her previous game, in which she had Fool's Mated her lieutenant. "I'll be white."

...

"Gah! This is stupid! Best 5 outta 9!" Grimmjow demands.

"Quit complaining, it's pathetic. You lost, and now you'll die," Sui-Feng says. She isn't actually planning on killing him, she just wants to scare the cocky little shit.

"You'll have to beat me first," Grimmjow growls.

"You think I can't?" Sui-Feng says.

"I know you can't."

"Did you know that whenever the leader of the Stealth Force draws their blade, it's an execution order?" Sui-Feng says menacingly as she tugs on her zanpakuto. Grimmjow, not waiting for her to draw, attacks preemptively, almost pinning her to a wall. She flash steps away at the last second, having predicted the attack. What she didn't predict, however, was Grimmjow's speed, and how quickly he could attack again. He grasped her arms from behind her, ripping her zanpakuto from her back and tossing it to the side.

"I've had enough of you. I won't be made a fool by anyone!" Grimmjow yells. "I'm the king of the hollows!" This time, he does slam her into a wall, face first.

"Let go of me!" Sui-Feng growls at him. She says it half-heartedly, though, because she's in a bit of shock. His Sonido had been faster than she could have ever anticipated, fast enough to be on par with another cat-like figure.

"I will, but on one condition," Grimmjow says, an idea forming.

"What is that?" Sui-Feng asks.

"You have to do as I say for a week." Grimmjow intends to humiliate her in every way possible.

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll kill you myself. Right here, right now."

Sui-Feng, having nothing better to do since the end of the latest war, accepts.

 **...**

A week later, Sui-Feng is conflicted. Over the course of the past 7 days, she has had to do Grimmjow's laundry, cook his meals, wait all day. It pissed her off, and she had started to wonder why she ever accepted.

There were times, however, where it didn't seem that bad. For example, when she'd bring him a towel, and he'd be fully naked, revealing his perfectly toned, scarred body, or when they were sparring and he would show her surprising strength and speed.

It had been a weird week.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, had loved every moment of it. At first, it had been about punishing Sui-Feng for making a fool out of him. Over time, though, he had grown somewhat fond of the small captain, and he had sensed that she was starting to feel the same way. Or, at least, he thought he could make her feel the same way.

At the end of the last day, Grimmjow and Sui-Feng were in the Squad 2 captain's office. "Sui-Feng, let's play chess again," he demanded.

"Why?" Sui-Feng wondered.

"Because this time, I'll have you do as I say for a week again, fair and square."

Sui-Feng smiles a little. "Deal."


End file.
